I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer networks, and relates more specifically to systems and methods for using network resources.
II. General Background
Computer networks can suffer from a variety of problems or limitations. In particular, certain computer network applications require that computers on a network be able to reliably access, process, evaluate and take action based on information acquired by other computers on said network even in cases where portions of the network become unreliable or inaccessible.
In view of the foregoing, there is a continuing need for a system and method of management of communication in an unreliable wide-area network that contains one or more resources, including any suitable input or source of information, an output that can include any suitable receiver of information or a data output device, a global address space (GAS), and a communication system for resources on the network.